Un soir de luxure
by PsychoDarkMind
Summary: one-shot lemon. Mathieu perd un pari avec le Patron, et se voit obligé d'appeler Kriss et Crocomo pour passer une nuit entière à la merci du criminel...


_Kikou bande de gens !_

_D'abord, je n'ai qu'un accès très aléatoire à mon ordi et à Internet, tant en matière de fréquence que de durée. Surtout que mon ordi me trolle en buguant sans arrêt . Du coup, c'est un peu chaud d'écrire et publier les chapitres... désolée._

_J'ai aussi remarqué que j'utilisais souvent les même termes, comme "Plaisir solitaire" ou autres... je suis désolééééée je suis une novice... bon, j'ai écris quelques lemons mais je reste novice quand même... oui, c'est pas logique .' et désolée aussi du titre pourri ! U.U'_

_Merci à sempai (qui se recconnaîtra facilement), qui m'a donné le pairing pour cet OS car je suis frustrée de n'avoir pas réussi un lemon comme je le voulais pour le Crocomo/Richard/Patron/Samuel. Et m'a pas mal aidé pour le contenu..._

_Rating : M (yay !)_

_Disclaimer : Bon, à part la fanfic, rien n'est à moi, vous le devinez, c'est un disclaimer donc..._

_Voilà, enjoy et encore merci pour suivre cette fic ! (et vive les cours d'éducation sexuelle ! Oui, c'est une private joke... je suis désolééééée U.U')_

**Un soir de luxure**

L'homme en noir s'approcha doucement de la porte laissée entrouverte et ricana mentalement. La personne était bien inconsciente de n'avoir pas fermé et verrouillé à double-tour sa porte alors que le Patron rôdait dans les parages. Le criminel s'approcha encore un peu et se retourna pour intimer d'un geste la discrétion et le silence à son compagnon, un peu moins habitué que lui à se déplacer furtivement. Tous deux s'approchèrent de la porte entrouverte et regardèrent dans la chambre.

Malheureusement, celui qui accompagnait le mafieux perdit l'équilibre et tomba contre la porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup pour tomber dans la chambre et déclencher un cri suraigu de la personne qui l'occupait.

_ HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MATHIEU ?! PATRON ?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ ?! PARTEZ !

Une fois que l'hystérique eut fini, et que Mathieu et le Patron eurent recouvré l'ouïe, ce dernier ricana, désignant au Youtuber la Fille, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller :

_ Tu vois ? J'te l'avais dit, gamin ! J'ai gagné !

_ Pff, fais chier... soupira son créateur. Et merde, j'ai perdu...

_ Comment ça ? Intervint la Fille d'une voix qui exigeait une réponse.

_ On a fait un pari, expliqua Mathieu et j'ai perdu. Donc je dois faire ce qu'il veut pendant toute une nuit.

_ Bien fait. Mais... c'était quoi le pari ? Demanda la blonde, prise d'un doute.

Mathieu la désigna d'un signe de tête, tenant toujours ses sous-vêtements dans sa main et de l'autre cachant ce qui devait l'être. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Voyant qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle commençait à prendre une teinte rouge vif que seul le Patron arrivait à lui faire prendre et qui annonçait une tempête blonde redoutable, les deux hommes filèrent. Vite. Loin.

Une fois en sécurité dans le salon, Mathieu alluma une cigarette et en fila une au Patron, avant de commencer :

_ Bon, je suis obligé de faire ce que tu veux pour une nuit. Je me fais pas vraiment d'idée quand à ce que tu vas demander...

_ Mais ne t'en fais pas, gamin, fit nonchalamment le Patron, je peux faire en sorte qu'on prenne notre pied tous les deux...

_ Je n'en doute pas, répondit Mathieu en repensant à leurs nombreuses nuits... et journées, mais je préfère quand même lorsque je ne suis pas obligé.

_ Tu sais quoi gamin ? Je vais être sympa et te faire une faveur : tu peux amener ton cinglé à iroquoise. À condition que la peluche de croco vienne aussi. Il est plutôt...miam...

_ Kriss ? Et Crocomo ? S'étonna le schizophrène, mais il n'a plus son iroquoise, il ne viendra jamais à un plan à quatre et ce n'est pas _mon_ Kriss !

Néanmoins, il avait distraitement pris son portable. Ce que ne manqua pas l'homme en noir, qui le poussa à appeler l'autre schizophrène. Qui accepta de venir passer la soirée chez lui, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Ni pourquoi il devait amener Crocomo. Il supposait que le Patron voulait rester avec lui pendant qu'il serait avec Mathieu.

Kriss devait se rendre chez Mathieu vers 20 h. En attendant, il se demandait comment il devrait y aller.

_ Jean, baskets et T-shirt, ça fait cool et bon pote avec qui on boit une bière, commentait-il devant son miroir.

Non pas qu'il soit du genre à se demander pendant des heures – surtout en sortant ce genre d'arguments – ce qu'il devrait porter pour sortir. Mais il quand il s'agissait de Mathieu, il devenait bizarre. C'était un peu comme si son cerveau avait été faire un tour ailleurs voir si il y était. Et au vu de certains rêves qu'il avait fait concernant le Youtuber, le vide laissé par son cerveau était vite rempli par Crocomo. Ou Pinhead. Devant lui, il sortait des phrases qui lui semblait d'une banalité et d'une stupidité affligeante. Son humour devenait lourd et vaseux. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir tout faux, de faire et de dire des conneries. Et il se préoccupait de ce qu'il portait. Il voulait avoir l'air cool, décontracté, confiant. Mais il finissait toujours par avoir l'air con. Et pourtant, Mathieu lui demandait à ce qu'ils se revoient quand il se disait que c'était fini, qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais l'approcher. Il sourit comme un parfait imbécile en repensant à l'appel du schizophrène aux yeux bleus. Le Fanatique – non pas celui de SLG, mais le sien – lui avait répété maintes fois qu'il devait l'oublier pour le salut de son âme. Ce qui faisait rire Kriss. Lui ? Amoureux de Mathieu ?

Il secoua la tête et appela Crocomo. Ce dernier avait demandé si Richard et Samuel serait là aussi, mais sa déception quand à l'absence des deux amis d'Antoine Daniel avait été suivi par une excitation... plutôt visible, d'être avec le Patron. Kriss soupira et l'emmena, prenant au passage le pack de bière acheté un peu plus tôt. Ça ne se faisait pas de venir les mains vides et les Sommet étaient des amateurs de bière...

Ils furent accueillis par Mathieu, qui, remarqua Kriss, s'était douché et lavé les cheveux, portait un T-shirt que Kriss trouvait très bien sur lui, un jean et des baskets neuves. Il s'était rasé, aussi. Et il avait mis du parfum pour homme. Qui sentait divinement bon. Le schizophrène qui portait avant l'iroquoise rosit imperceptiblement devant ce Mathieu fringant et songea distraitement à l'emmener dans une chambre à l'étage pour...

_ Kriss ? Ça... ça va ? Demanda Mathieu, inquiet.

_ Ouais, ouais, ça va, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire, j'aime bien ton T-shirt... il te va bien...

_ Merci... sourit Mathieu, espérant que sa soudaine roseur ne se remarquerait pas.

Il avait remarqué que Kriss aussi s'était douché et lavé les cheveux, avait finalement opté pour une chemise blanche et une veste ouverte, un jean noir et des baskets neuves. Il avait mis du déodorant et un parfum qu'il savait être le préféré de Mathieu. La dernière fois qu'il s'était habillé comme ça, son ami l'avait complimenté. Il avait donc décidé de mettre toute les chances de son côté. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon. Le Patron arriva pour les saluer, vêtu à son habitude.

_ Salut Croco, salut le schizo, salua-t-il. Alors, tu t'es mis sur ton 31, gamin ? Bah, au moins Mathieu est pas le seul, comme ça...

_ Salut, fit Kriss, hésitant, mais... les autres ne sont pas là ?

_ Ils sont tous sortis, répondit Mathieu, évitant son regard.

_ On est tous les quatres, alors... mais on risque de s'ennuyer ! S'exclama Crocomo.

_ T'en fais pas gamin, j'avais justement une petite idée de ce à quoi on pourrait passer le temps...

_ Ha ha, se força à rire Kriss, gêné du franc rire réjoui que Crocomo lâcha.

_ Mais il est sérieux, dit Mathieu, s'approchant de Kriss et posant sa main sur la sienne, et moi aussi...

Kriss fut totalement désemparé. Il n'était pas une vierge effarouchée, mais un plan à quatre... cependant, l'idée d'être avec Mathieu lui plaisait. Et le Patron lui ressemblait trait pour trait... ce serait un peu comme d'avoir deux Mathieu, dont un plus pervers...

_ Heu... je ne suis pas sûr que... commença-t-il avant de croiser le regard de Mathieu.

Ce regard bleu. Limpide. Et dans lequel il lisait une excitation vainement cachée. Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées, mais Kriss ne doutait pas que les siennes le soient autant. À ce moment, Mathieu posa une main un peu hésitante sur sa cuisse. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation le parcourir en un frisson électrique et le sang affluer près de la main de Mathieu qu'il céda et acquiesca.

Ils montèrent tous les quatres dans la chambre du Patron – ce que regretta Crocomo, qui aimait bien la cave – et Mathieu et Kriss s'entre-regardèrent, gênés et émoustillés, mais novices en la matière.

_ Dites, si vous gardez vos habits, ça risque d'être un peu dur, ricana le Patron, déjà déshabillé.

Après avoir chassé un "Comme ma..." mental, les deux Youtubers s'éxecutèrent. Une fois dévêtus, ils se détaillèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, gênés et curieux. L'un et l'autre avaient souvent eu des rêves de ce genre, bien que dans des circonstances nettements différentes. Le Patron s'empara de Crocomo et l'empala sur lui, déjà érigé, sans se préoccuper plus des deux amants. Kriss s'approcha de Mathieu et le masturba. Le schizophrène aux yeux bleus gémit, les joues roses et les yeux mi-clos, excitant son ami. Kriss le prit bientôt en bouche et accéléra le rythme.

_ Kriss... je sens que... je vais... aah !

Lorsque Mathieu vint avec un long gémissement, son ami avala la semence liquide. Mathieu, voyant l'excitation du second schizophrène, le prit à son tour en main. Kriss ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long gémissement, sa respiration irrégulière et les joues teintées de rouge. Augmentant le rythme, le Youtuber aux yeux bleus savourait le spectacle de Kriss au bord de l'orgasme.

_ Ma-Mathieu... je...

Son ami acquiesca et lui offrit une fellation avant d'avaler à son tour ce qu'il lui offrait, ne lâchant pas une seconde le Youtuber des yeux. Le Patron, lui, avait rempli Crocomo par ce qui servait normalement à la peluche pour s'assoir. Il se tourna vers Kriss et s'approcha de Mathieu en lâchant :

_ Allez, gamin, tu dois tenir ton gage... et je suis sûr que ça va faire... _très_ plaisir à ton copain...

Mathieu rosit au mot "copain" plus qu'à la proposition du Boss et le Patron et son créateur roulèrent sur le lit sous les yeux ébahis et intéressés de Kriss. La personnalité qui avait conservé ses Ray-Bans était au-dessus, et l'idée de voir Mathieu en uke était loin de déplaire à l'ami du schizophrène. Le Patron sortit un préservatif d'un tiroir de sa table de nuit, à côté du lit, et l'enfila avant d'écarter les jambes du Youtuber. Devant le regard voilé d'excitation de Kriss, le Patron pénétra Mathieu, par petits coups d'abord, puis plus violemment. Le schizophrène aux yeux bleus s'aggripait aux oreillers, les yeux fermés, les traits contractés par la douleur et le plaisir, laissant échapper quelques gémissements et exclamations, qui n'excitaient que plus leur spectateur. Ce dernier porta la main à son érection naissante et la caressa, appuyant un peu plus ses caresses lorsque Mathieu cria. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir, après un furtif regard à Kriss toujours en plein plaisir solitaire. Le Patron s'éloigna avec un sourire carnassier et alors que les deux Youtubers s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, il attrapa Kriss et désigna Crocomo et le trou restant qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé. Le possesseur de la peluche fut légèrement déçu, mais la perspective de retrouver Mathieu et de partager ce qu'il connaissait de théories le convainc de faire vite. Il laissa donc la peluche de crocodile lui offrir un _blow job_ et laissa Crocomo, complètement rempli et réjoui, pour se jeter littéralement sur Mathieu, qui était resté sur le lit en regardant la fellation de peluche.

Il commença par lécher ce que son ami avait lâché sur son propre torse et, l'enlaçant, il lui laissa un suçon dans le cou, ce qui fit frémir le Youtuber. Puis, toujours au-dessus de Mathieu, il se tourna devant les yeux étonnés de ce dernier et s'approcha de sa virilité, qu'il embrassa, lécha et suça tout en l'occupant de ses mains. Mathieu, comprenant ce que voulait faire Kriss, s'empara à son tour de son engin et le lubrifia avec sa langue avant de sucer. Passant une main sur la taille de son amant, il lécha ses doigts et le pénétra, tandis que Kriss, contenant ses gémissements, continuait de faire monter Mathieu au septième ciel. Crocomo, fatigué, suivait l'action, intéressé mais distraitement et le Patron suivait avec intérêt et fierté son créateur mettre son enseignement en pratique.

Ils vinrent en même temps et lorsque Kriss revint au niveau de son visage, Mathieu, emporté par la passion, l'empoigna et renversa les positions, se retrouvant au-dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement, mélangeant en un tango buccal le goût délicieux de leur extase.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser à la fois avec tendresse et une violence passionnée, malheureusement interrompus par le Patron. Le Boss les rejoignit sur le lit et écarta doucement Mathieu et lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un :

_ Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, gamin... regarde et profite.

Mathieu, hypnotisé, très légèrement jaloux, s'éloigna et regarda le Patron se lever, empoigner Kriss et lui intima d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'intéressé s'éxecuta et parvint tout juste à réprimer ses bruits lorsque le Boss commença les coups de boutoirs, qui l'atteignaient immédiatement en son point sensible. Crocomo regrettait de n'être qu'une peluche en voyant le spectacle et Mathieu de n'être pas à la place de son autre personnalité en cet instant.

Le rythme des coups s'accéléra et bientôt, Kriss atteignit l'extase alors que la version sombre de Mathieu le relâchait. Kriss s'allongea sur le lit, épuisé, vite rejoint par Mathieu. Crocomo s'était endormi et le Patron se nettoya, puis sortit fumer une cigarette avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'allaient subir ses invités dans leur sommeil. Après tout, la nuit n'était pas terminée...


End file.
